


here on out

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NY law-passing reaction fic! | Wherein Finn has some important late-night news and Kurt and Blaine are getting married. Someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here on out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on 6/25/11.

Kurt can't help but grin when Blaine's arms reach out for him from the couch, ruining the plans Kurt had made as he tip-toed all the way down the stairs. (Wake him up by brushing his hair back from his forehead, still a little damp from his shower earlier -- the shower he had taken in Kurt's shower, and now Kurt wouldn't be able to think of anything but Blaine next time he was inside, not that thinking about Blaine in the shower was anything new, but still -- and kiss along his cheekbone until he started to stir and Kurt could join him under the throw blankets.)

"I didn't think you'd be awake," Kurt whispers, stepping around the coffee table and into Blaine's open arms, letting Blaine grip at his hips and awkwardly pull him down onto his chest. 

"I was thinking about you," Blaine says. It's dark in the living room, but the light from the stove in the kitchen is enough to throw Blaine's face into shadow, and Kurt can see the fond curve of his lips. He hums as Kurt moves over him, trying to settle in, even though he's off-balance and the space is much too small for two people. "You'll get in trouble in the morning."

"It's nothing some fresh crossants and cinnamon rolls won't be able to fix," Kurt says, leaning enough so he can slip under the blankets, press into the narrow space against Blaine's chest. Kurt isn't a big fan of sleeping on the couch. It's too lumpy and too scratchy and the living room is always overly warm in the summer, but the addition of Blaine makes it entirely better than his empty bed. 

"From scratch?" Blaine asks, nuzzling into his neck and sounding hopeful. 

"I think I'll use the shortcut and go for the Pillsbury tubes," Kurt whispers, "but you can't tell anyone." 

Up in his room Kurt had formed vague plans involving things that were decidedly not cuddling once he snuck downstairs to join Blaine on the couch, but the soft circles Blaine rubs into his lower back as they lay in the quiet living room effectively lulls Kurt back into tiredness. 

Just as they're falling asleep, the sound of someone coming downstairs makes Kurt jump into awareness and goes to slip out of Blaine's grasp. Blaine tugs at him, pressing him close, and kisses blindly at his neck. 

"Stay still," he whispers, "maybe we can stay if whoever it is thinks we're sleeping." 

It's not Burt coming to check on them, though. Or Carole. It's Finn -- Kurt figures it out by the way something in the hall definitely almost breaks and makes Finn curse. 

"We're definitely pretending to be sleeping," Kurt agrees, hushed, and he even squeezes his eyes shut in the hope that it will keep Finn from disturbing their little warm bubble. 

Except -- "Kurt," Finn hisses, bumping into several things as he makes his way toward the couch, "Kurt, are you awake?" 

"No," Kurt says. It's mostly muffled into Blaine's collarbone, so he lifts his head and squints until he can make out Finn's silhouette and repeats himself. Blaine laughs into his head. 

It takes a moment, but Finn walks into the space between the couch and the coffee table and sits down on the edge of the cushions by Kurt and Blaine's tangled feet. 

"Ow," Blaine says, sharply, and Finn shifts and sits on Kurt's foot instead until Kurt kicks at him. 

"Ow, dude," Finn echoes, and stands. Instead of walking away, he sits on the coffee table nearer to Kurt's head. 

"Sorry," Kurt says, with the least amount of apologeticness he can muster. He would like to go back to sleeping and cuddling as soon as possible. "What?"

"Oh," Finn says. Kurt can make his face out better now and can tell he's already probably forgotten what he wanted to say. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Blaine says, drawn out and sleepy. 

"So, you guys are gonna move out to New York, right?" Finn asks, "Didn't you say that?" 

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, though Finn probably can't see. "Yeah," he says, a little hesitantly. Blaine presses his knuckles against Kurt's lower back and then soothes over the skin. 

"We sure are," Blaine says. 

"Awesome," Finn says, with unexpected enthusiasm. "Puck was texting me about these gay sex things earlier and --"

"Wow," Kurt says, cutting him off, "you should probably stop."

"No, wait," Finn says, "he does that all the time, that wasn't my point! Anyway, I went on the internet to check something --"

Kurt groans, "Please don't tell me what you were checking, your internet history is horrifying enough."

"I won't," Finn says, sounding a little grumpy about it. He and Kurt still avoid talking about, eating, or holding bananas and cucumbers in front of each other. (Once Kurt forgot and Finn walked into the kitchen just as he was cutting a cucumber up for a salad -- Finn had made a really hilarious noise that Kurt promised not to tell anyone about and fled the room, refusing to touch the salad when they sat down for dinner.)

"Anyway," Finn continues, "I totally saw that New York made it so dudes and ladies could marry each other! Like, it just happened. And I thought you guys should know."

Blaine laughs in a way that Kurt would find disturbingly fond if he wasn't feeling a tiny bit fond of Finn right now, too. "We know," Blaine says, tilting his head up and grinning at Finn. "We found out before bed."

"Oh," Finn says. "Aren't you guys, like, excited you can get married? I thought you'd be psyched!"

"Um," Kurt says, though he'd not sure what to say, exactly. It's not that he and Blaine weren't excited and hadn't hugged when it happened and it's not like Kurt hadn't had a brief thought about someday proposing to Blaine on their imaginary shared apartment fire escape, or that he hadn't imagined Blaine proposing to him in Times Square (because he would) or --

"I mean," Finn says, cutting off Kurt's thinking, "I guess it would be cool if you two could get married here, and it's kind of stupid that you can't, but I figured since you're going to New York anyway --"

"Thanks," Kurt says, sincere, back to feeling warm and comfortable. 

"You're definitely invited to the wedding," Blaine says, reaching out and bumping his fist against Finn's knee. Finn grins down at them. 

"Awesome," Finn says, clearly enthusiastic and genuine about it. "I'm gonna go back now."

"You do that," Kurt says, though he's pretty sure his voice is maybe a little more stuck in his throat than he means it to be. Against him, Blaine feels overly warm, and Kurt stupidly keeps repeating the word 'wedding' inside his brain, because Blaine said it out loud. He barely notices Finn stomping back up the stairs, though he definitely notices (and rolls his eyes) when Finn bangs into the table and vase on the first landing.

It's a few minutes before either of them say anything, though Blaine's hand settles back into it's circular motions on Kurt's lower back. 

"I know it's really late," Blaine says, no more than a whisper against the top of Kurt's head, "and maybe kind of silly, but -- is it weird if I kind of meant that? Or could picture that, or whatever?" 

"What?" Kurt whispers back, leaning up so he can look at Blaine properly in the shadows. 

Blaine shakes his head slightly, but he's grinning. "You and me and -- and the city and inviting Finn and everyone when -- if -- no, when -- we get married. I can't really think of anything happening between then and now that would make me not want to marry you sometime in the future. Is that stupid?"

"No," Kurt says, and he kind of wants to laugh. He's a realistic and rational person most of the time, except for maybe when he's browsing Saks online like he could actually afford half the things he wants -- and oh his and Blaine's wedding registration list is going to be ridiculous and expensive -- but he can't really think about the future without Blaine, either. He's sure that's not how it's supposed to go, but a few months ago Kurt was sure he wasn't going to find love for years, and certainly not in Ohio, but he's definitely found that. "No, that's not stupid at all." 

Blaine leans in so he can drag his lips against Kurt's forehead, dry and warm. "I guess your living room couch isn't the most romantic place for a proposal," he says. 

"It's probably a little soon," Kurt whispers, his chest tight, though he's already smiling and sliding up Blaine's body to get at his lips. 

"You're right," Blaine says, darting forward to catch Kurt's lips before he's halfway there. "Someday it won't be, though." 

"Someday," Kurt agrees, and something about the way Blaine reaches out with the hand not pressing Kurt closer on his back and threads their fingers together feels like a promise. The best promise. 

"In New York," Blaine says, muffled against Kurt's lips. Kurt nods, anything but tired now, his body alive with dreams and the future and Blaine pressed underneath him. 

Kurt kisses him fully, dragging Blaine's bottom lip between his own and darting his tongue out just for the slickness, the wet drag. 

"Come here," Blaine mumbles, his hand dragging up to the back of Kurt's head and threading through his hair. 

"I am here," Kurt says, kissing him again, again. 

"Closer," Blaine says, smiling between their mouths, and even though they're pressed together as close as possible with clothes on, sinking down into the scratchy couch cushions, Kurt understands, shifts his hips and hums against Blaine's lips, because they can only get closer from here on out.


End file.
